The Secret Prince
by Lilly Rose2000
Summary: One of the brawlers isn't who they say they are, but do they know the truth or have they been living a lie. When his friends realize who and what he really is will they accept him? What will the Gundalians and Nethians have to say about all this? With the secret revealed will there be another war and more experiments? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, six prince were born, but not in the way you'd expect. Yes, they had a mother but they weren't born from her womb. They were born of the six attributes: wind, earth, water, fire, light, and darkness. Each one had the ability to control their element.

They were to grow up on their home planet Crystal and one day take the throne just like their parents did. At least, that was their plan... There was a war between all the planets, so the king and queen decided to send the children to safety. After the war ended the children could not be found, and the king and queen lost hope of finding them.

 **17 YEARS LATER**

A young ninja jumps from one roof to the next. He has raven black hair and light brown eyes. He is wearing a black jacket with little traces of green. The ninja always wore a smile on his face while he jumped from roof to roof because he loved the way that the wind felt around him. This was his happy spot.

"Shun! We are down here!" Shouts Dan looking up at his friend. Shun jumps from the roof and greets his friends.

"What's up guys?" Asks Shun.

"We're heading over to the arena and wanted to know if you would join us," replies Marucho.

"Sounds like fun," answers Shun and they head off. When they arrived everyone wanted to battle with them, and before they knew it they were watching Dan's battle.

"Bakugan brawl!" Shouts Dan

"Bakugan stand!" Shouts his opponent.

Since Dan is the top ranking brawler he was able to take him down easily. Dan shook hands with his opponent and made his way back to his friends. "Alright! Another win for me."

"Dan he was a rookie, any of us could have beaten him," remarks Shun.

"Ok then Shun I'll show you how it's really done. Me and you at 5 o'clock."

"Deal." They shake hands and head their separate ways.

 **Shun's POV**

 _Dan's my best friend but I have to teach him to start challenging himself. You never know when disaster will strik and you have to be ready. Bakigan can be fun but you also need to make strides to better yourself..._

"Shun, you alright there pal?" Asks a concerned Ren.

"yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about this battle with Dan."

"It's just like any other battle Shun. I'm excited for it since I've never seen you guys battle each otther."

"I guess you're right Ren. We'll just have to see." I take a bite out of my sandwich and head for the door, "See you later Ren."

"Bye." I walk towards the nearest forest to meditate. _I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about today's battle._ As I sit down, I try to relax and let the whole world drift from my memory. As the world is drifting away I start hearing words _"Don't do it Shun!" "Get out of there!" "Don't battle!"_ I try not to let the words bother me, but I finally get to the point where I can't bare it anymore. I open eyes and start walking around the forest trying to clear the words from my brain, but one phrase holds on "Shun, who are you?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My alarm goes of and I head back to the arena. It's time for my battle.

"Shun, hold up!" Shouts Dan from across the room. "I just wanted to wish you good luck." I smile and return the favor. _He just doesn't know how much luck I really need today._ I walk into the battle arena and take my place.

The announcer announces our names as usual and the battle begins.

"Bakugan brawl!" shouts Dan.

"Bakugan brawl..." I can barely get the words out as I tumble to the ground and everything goes blank.

* * *

 _ **I hope y'all liked the first chapter. If you have read my other story True Identity ( still in progress ) I am sad to announce that I will be deleting it. I am replacing True Identity with this story which will give a lot more detail and will hopefully be updated weekly. I hope y'all will enjoy! Please R &R!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mom Tells the Truth

**Chapter 2**

 **Shun's POV**

I open my eyes to find darkness all around me. Sitting up I go over the past couple of hours in my head. "Ok I went to meditate and there was this voice in my head," as I begin to talk to myself I start to pace, "It kept telling me not to battle but why...?" I try to think about things wrong with battling but nothing comes to mind. "I guess you could get injured in battle but the battle hadn't even started yet... Maybe I was dehydrated."

"You done yet?" a familiar voice fills my ears.

"Who's here?" I shout back at the darkness.

"You don't know me Shun, but I know you. Please sit down and relax."

"Wait a minute," it finally sunk in why the voice sounded familiar, "you're the voice that kept telling me not to battle today, but why? Why not battle?"

"There are things about yourself that you don't know yet Shun. That's why I brought you here."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, I'm your mother Shun," all I could do was stand there, "You're probably thinking no my mom died in a hospital. You see the woman that raised you is my sister. She took you to live with her on Earth when the war happened."

"Wait, hold on a sec... What do you mean take me to Earth to live with her? and what war?"

"Shun, this may not be the best time to tell you this, but you're not human. You my son are what's known as a Crystalite. You are actually 6th in line for the throne."

"Woah woah woah wait! You mean to say that I'm not only inhuman but I'm also a prince."

"Yes my dear. You are the prince of Ventus."

"Prince of ventus?"

"Yes, you were born from the ventus element and therefore have the power to control it. Test it out my son and you will soon learn how to control this great power, but I warn you. Don't tell anyone about this power or that you aren't human, Shun. They will want to know more about all the secrets of Crystal secrets that I haven't told you yet. There may come a day when you can tell your friends, but now isn't the right time. Now I must go... I love you!"

"I love you too Mom," I speak the words that I never thought I would speak again and in that instant I know what I must do. Find my brothers, the other keepers of the elements, and learn to control my element.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know that chapter was short, but there is another one coming. Remember I don't own Bakugan only my OCs. R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Results

**Chapter 3**

 **Ren's POV**

As soon as we saw Shun drop his Bakugan we knew something was wrong. When he blacked out we knew we had to get him help fast, so each of us brawlers grabbed an end Dan grabbed the head and I grabbed the feet. Surprisingly, Shun wasn't heavy at all. He was actually too light for comfort. When I picked him up, I noticed the pale skin and the lightness of his body and how boney he was. I know he's a ninja and all but no one needs to be that skinny and pale. When we get to the hospital the doctors might just say he needs more meat on his bones.

Marucho called Kato and he met us at the arena. The black limo may look fancy but it can also become as fast as an ambulance when it needs to. Everyone wasn't really sure of what just happened. I guess we were all shocked that Shun out of all of us was the one to black out. He has always been very conscious of his health and would have gone to the doctor if he thought something like this could happen.

"Shun, don't worry. We are going to get you to the hospital and figure out what's going on with you. I'm right here buddy," Dan wisphers to his friend as he takes his hand in his own.

"It's going to be all right Dan," Marucho says putting an arm around him.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. He's probably just dehydrated," I say chiming in.

"I guess I'm just worried that he's going to end up like his mother. This is the way she started out too. Shun used to tell me about taking her to the hospital just about every other day because she would keep blacking out."

"Dan, Shun will be fine." We all try and comfort him and hope the best for our friend.

with Kato's crazy driving we made it to the hospital in no time at all. We carried Shun out of the limo and into the hospital.

"Nurse! We need help now!" Yells Dan running up to the front desk. She looks at him and then turns her gaze to Shun.

"Oh! Let me grab a wheelchair," she says running through a door. She quickly returns moments later with a wheelchair. We get Shun onto the wheelchair and begin to follow the nurse. "I'm sorry guys, but you can't come back with him just yet. Let us run some tests and as soon as we're done I'll come get you." Disappointed we return to the waiting room.

 **Nurse's POV**

"Doctor, I'm putting this patient in room 217. As soon as the tests are done I'll bring you the results. Also, his friends are waiting for him in the waiting room."

"Thank you Lilly," he replies with a smile. _I really hope this kid is alright. He looks really pale and thin._ I quickly take him to his room and put an I.V. in his arm. Then, I call the cat scan people to make an appointment for him. After that's all done I take some of his blood. As I'm getting the needle ready to take the blood, he moves slightly. I don't let that bother me and continue what I'm doing. As soon as the needle is ready I begin the process. I go to stick the needle in his arm and as soon as it even touch his skin his reflexes get in my way. I try to push him away but he just won't let me get any blood from him. I decide to try again in a few minutes, but the radiology calls and says they have an opening. I tell them,"We'll be down in a minute," and start to push his bed down to radiology.

Radiology was easy since we didn't have to touch him. After they got the pictures they needed I began to push him down to room 217. All the tests have been taken except the blood test and I'm not looking forward to trying to take his blood again. I calm my nerves and take a deep breath. Then I pick up the needle and begin to stick it in his arm. It goes in and I'm so relieved, but then the craziness inside of him comes out again. As soon as I was pulling the the bar to tathe ke the blood his reflexes kicked in and he tore the needle from his arm and pushed me down. Just when I had lost all hope of getting a blood sample it hit me. He tore the needle from his arm and bleed. I can just gather some blood from that and let the doctor test it. After I had gotten up all the blood I bandaged his arm and gave the sample to the doctor. Then I went to find his friends.

 **Rafe's POV**

"Hmm," Dan says letting out a big breath. "Ok I can't take it any longer! I want to see Shun."

"Dan, calm down. The doctors know what they are doing." I say trying to comfort my friend.

"Sorry for the wait guys. You can follow me now," says the nurse walking in. We all jump up to follow her. We're lead down this long hallway and into room 217.

"Shun," Dan says letting out a small sigh.

"He's going to be fine don't worry Dan," Marucho says.

"I know it's just I don't like seeing him like this."

"Woah, what happened to Shun's arm? And why is there blood on the floor?" Ren says speaking up.

"Well, your friend here has quite the reflexes. When I went to take his blood, he ripped the needle out of his arm and pushed me to the ground. Since he ripped the needle out of his arm we were able to use that blood for testing."

"Hahahaha. That's Shun for you. You see he's a ninja and he hates needles. Usually it takes four doctors to hold him down for shots." Jokes Dan.

"I guess that explains it then."

"Sorry, I guess my ninja instincts kicked in." Says Shun.

"Shun! You're awake!" Everyone yells.

 **Shun's POV**

"Yeah, I guess so. What happened anyway?" I say sitting up.

"Well, we were about to brawl and just when you were about to throw your bakugan you passed out," explains Dan.

"Hmm, I wonder why. It's not like me just to pass out." as I said this I began to cough like crazy. The nurse sprang to action and put medicine in the IV.

"Maybe your getting sick," says Ren.

"Sick? I haven't been sick since..."

"Since forever. I've known you for a long time Shun and you've never been sick."

"If that's the case, your body might not know how to fight the infection." States the nurse. KNOCK KNOCK the door opens and in walks the doctor.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting," the doctor begins while everyone sits down. "The results are in, but first I need to ask Shun, do you mind if I share the test results I front of your friends? Or any other medical information?"

"No, you're fine Doctor. They know just about everything about me."

"Alright then, it seems that you are getting an infection of sorts, but other than that you are fine."

"Is there any medication you can give me? And do you know anything about the infection?"

"Sadly, I can't do either one of those."

"You're a doctor. You were trained to inform and medicate your patients. I'm not trying to be rude it's just I don't understand why you can't help me," I say looking him dead in the eyes.

"Well, I was trained to help human patients not inhuman and since you're not human I can't help you. I'm sorry."he turns and walks out the door followed by the nurse.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Review to tell me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

Chapter 4

Shun's POV

"Inhuman?" Asks Dan. "Shun, is what the doctor said true are you inhuman?" All I can do is stare at him for even I don't know the answer.

"Dan I..." I open my eyes and find myself back in my own room. It was only a dream.

 **Author's POV**

The ninja soon begins to meditate to calm himself down, and soon he is fast asleep again.

"10:40?! ugh why is it so early. Well, I'm up now," says Dan glancing at his alarm clock. Since his stomach is already hungry, he jumps out of bed and heads for the kitchen.

 **Dan's POV**

"Good morning, Marucho."

"Good morning Dan," he replies smiling.

"Have you seen Shun this morning? I can't find him anywhere."

"That's odd he's usually out training by now."

"Yeah, I'm going to go and see if he's in his room. Maybe he's meditating." I begin to walk down the hall to Shun's room and when I open the door i'm shocked at what I see. Shun's still asleep. "Shun, Shun..." I say trying to wake him up. "Shun it's time to get up." He then rolls over and stare at me.

"Dan, why are you up so early?" he whispers.

"It's more like why aren't you up yet. Shun, it's 11:00."

"ZZzzz..." is the only response I get from him. I cover him back up and make sure he's comfortable and then I leave the room.

"Did you find him?" Yells Marucho.

"Shh! He asleep," I reply, "it looks like he had a rough night."

"Or he's sick. I mean Shun never sleeps in this late."

"Well, we can talk to him when he wakes up." Marucho and I go back to the kitchen and eat breakfast.

After we finished eating, Ren and Rafe showed up.

"Hey guys, sorry to intrude but can we talk to Shun?" Asks Ren.

"I'm sorry to say but he's still asleep"

"huh? Shun still asleep? That's impossible." says Rafe.

"Yeah I know. Trust me I've been friends with him since we swede little and I still haven't seen him sleep this much."

"Well, let's go check to see if he's awake now. We really need to talk to him." Says Ren.

"Ok, but if you wake him up he'll be mad at you for days." I begin to lead them down the long hallway to Shun's room. When we arrive at his door I slowly push it open. "Shun? Are you awake?"

"Go away Dan it's too early," Snun whispers.

"Shun, it's 1:30. You need to get up," I say back.

"Go away Dan!"

"If you won't get up for me, will you at least talk to Ren and Rafe for awhile, they said it was urgent?"

"Fine, I'm coming." He says as he rolls out of bed and flips on the lights.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little short but a longer one is on its way. R&R


	5. Chapter 5: The Job

**Shun's POV**

"Hey Shun, are you feeling alright? You never sleep in like this," asks Dan.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream last night. I guess it just drained my energy." We continue the walk to the living room in silence. When we arrive, we see Ren and Rafe sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Shun," says Marucho walking in from the kitchen.

"Good morning Marucho," I say in response, "Now then what can I do for you guys?"

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to come work on Gundalia with us," replies Ren shocking the whole room.

"Work on Gundalia?"

"Yes, you see there has been many attacks lately and we just need some help figuring out who's doing the attacks," says Rafe. I take a moment to think before I answer.

"I guess I can help, but why me of all people?"

"Because Shun, you're a ninja you can sneak around easier then us, so will you help us?" Asks Ren.

"Yeah, it would be nice to get off Earth for a few days." I say thinking about the nightmare.

"Great! I know this is short notice but can you start today?"

"Sure, just give me a few hours to pack my bags." Even though I'm not really sure if I want to do this or not I need to get off Earth for a few days. If I'm away from Dan I'll be able to focus more.

"Ok, we'll see you then," says Rafe walking through a dimension portal followed by Ren. I turn to look at the guys and all they can do is stare at me.

"Guys?"

"Shun, I know that this is a great opportunity and all, but are you sure you're ready for this? Even with your ninja training you've always had us there behind you. I just don't want you to get hurt," says Dan concerned.

"Dan, I know what you're saying and I understand your concern, but I feel a push to go. Who knows, I could find the attackers today and be home tomorrow. Whatever happens Dan it's all for the greater good. Besides I'm only a dimension portal away." Even though I'm able to comfort my friends, I'm still not sure what will happen on the rocky landscape of Gundalia.

I quietly head back to my room after finishing breakfast and talking to Dan. My brain is running wild with questions that I don't even know the answers to. Well at least I thought I knew... After this nightmare I don't know anymore. My mom was talking to me and telling me that I was from another planet, and then I was being rushed to the hospital because I blacked out. Then when I asked the doctor for medical help he told me he couldn't help me because I wasn't human. I begin to break down from the emotional stress and let a few tears roll down my eyes. "Shun," I whisper to myself, "It was only a dream. It was only a dream. I was born and raised a human. I don't have any brothers. There's no such thing as controlling attributes. My name is Shun Kazami and I am a human."

I take a deep breath and clear away all the questions and voices from my head, close my eyes, and think back to old happy memorizes. Now, I'm ready. I pack up all my valuables, which include some old brawling photos, my journal, and my mom's photo. With the bag in hand, I head to the living room to say my goodbyes. "Shun, you leaving so soon?" asks Dan.

"Yeah, the sooner I leave the sooner I'm able to bring peace back to Gundalia," I say with a smile hugging my friend goodbye, "Where's Marucho?"

"He went to his laboratory. Don't worry I'll let him know you said bye."

"Thanks," I say as a dimension portal opens up. "Well I guess it's time for my new adventure."


	6. Chapter 6: The Tests

**Ren's POV**

"Hey Shun! Here let me take your bags," I say holding out my hand, "follow me this way." We begin to walk towards the castle. We take many rights and lefts before finally arriving at Shun's bedroom. "Here's a key. I'll give you time to settle in and unpack. When you're done meet me by the front."

 **Shun's POV**

I walk into my room and it's huge. I set my bag down on the bed and continue to examine my new room. The four walls are green, there's a wooden dresser in the corner. Beside the dresser is my desk. Then there's a walk in closet, a mirror, and a bathroom complete with a toilet a shower and a bathtub. Looks like I won't have to share a bathroom with people for a while. After looking through all the items of my room and unpacking I go back to my bed, which is in the middle of the room, and lie down. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this," I whisper to myself. I mean it's crazy to take a job on a different planet, but the Gundalians and Nethians are good people and I trust them. Besides I've been here before multiple times what could happen.

 **Ren's POV**

I leave Shun in his room and go to meet Rafe at the gate. While on my way there, I thought about how crazy me and Rafe are for even thinking about bringing a human into all of this. Well, for now nothings written in stone first we need to make sure his blood work and everything comes back clean. The last thing we need is for a human to get seriously ill here with no medical help. You know in all the years that I've known Shun, I've never seen him sick before. I just hope he's up to the challenge.

"Are you sure about this Ren? I mean Shun's only a human," Rafe says questioning my decision.

"Rafe, I'm only a Gundalian and you're only a Nethian. No matter what race, we are the same. Besides I trust him."

"I don't know Ren, there was something different about him this morning."

"Well, we'll see what happens. Right now we need to go and prepare all the test. If Shun is going to be staying here, we need to make sure he's healthy. You never know when we might have portal issues."

"Hey guys," says Shun walking up.

"Hey, you settle in ok?" asks Rafe.

"It will do," Shun says with a small chuckle.

"Well they're waiting on us we should get going," I say breaking the silence.

 **Shun's POV**

"Go where?"

"To the lab. I'm guessing Ren forgot to tell you that we need to do some test before we send you out into the field," says Rafe giving a quick side glare to Ren.

"I hope you're not afraid of needles," Ren says opening the door.

"Take a seat and we'll get started." Rafe says pulling out a bag full of medical supplies. I take a quick look around the lab while they prepare everything for my tests. The walls are an off white color. There are a few cabinets, a table just a normal lab. Then, I take a breath and prepare myself for what's to come. First, Rafe checks my blood pressure, which is of course good because I am a ninja after all. Next, they check my reflexes. Ren then pulls out a needle and gently pushes it into my vein and draws some blood, and then he wraps it for me to make sure I don't bleed. They leave me alone in the room for a moment and then return with what I'm guessing are the results.

"So.." I really feel like I'm being interviewed right now.

"Well, we found one thing that we weren't expecting," starts Ren. Now I'm in for it. I bet they found something in my blood. Maybe I'm really not a human. "But," Ren starts up again, "why didn't you tell us sooner?" they just stare at me and all I want to do is confess to them, but I don't even know what or who I am. Maybe they're not even talking about the blood it could be something else.

"Shun, we know," Rafe states sternly and my heart skips a beat, "Why didn't you tell us? It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I don't know what you're talking about," is all I can think to say. Maybe they're just pulling my leg. Please let them be joking... Ren stands up and goes tot he cabinet nearby and pulls out a tiny black bag full of pills. He opens one container and takes out a single pill.

"This is your last chance Shun. Tell us hat you've been hiding. There's no reason to keep it from us since we already know." Ren starts to walk closer to me with the pill in hand.

"I know what you're trying to do guys and it's not going to work," I finally figured out what they're doing. They're trying to use reverse phycology on me. All of a sudden my wrists and feet are cuffed to the chair.

"Shun, we're not playing games!" Ren yells slamming his fist onto a table. "Tell us your secret or die." He holds up the pill and stands beside my chair.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Rafe asks.

"No, I have no secrets to hide. Kill me if you will, but if you do know that you've lost some great friends today." those were my last words as they shoved the pill down my throat and all the lights went black.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends or Foes

Shun's POV

When I wake up I find myself handcuffed to a bed. Everything else around me remains pitch black except for a small light in the distance which I make out to be a window. I struggle for a few moments with the handcuffs with no avail. I decide to relax myself and think before I use up all my energy for pointless reasons. "Shun, remember the wind is on your side," I hear the familiar voice from my dream in my head and even though nothing it's saying makes sense, I decide to trust it because I have no other option. "Just think about what you want to happen and believe that it will happen. The wind will listen to you." This voice inside my head sounds crazy, but I follow its instructions and think about the handcuffs being taken off of my wrists. Suddenly, I hear a click and one handcuff falls off and then the other follows suit.

I really need to talk to someone about all of this, but for now I'm just glad to be alive. As I begin towards the window I notice that's already open and waiting for me. There has to be a catch here nothing is this easy. Before climbing out the window I decide to check it for traps. Sure enough I find a clear wire. If I would have gone out the window, it would have set off an alarm. I decide to find another way out but sadly there aren't any air vents I can climb into, so my last option is to use the door and hopefully I wont get caught. Before heading out the door and into the hallway I tuck my jacket and a pillow under the cover to make it look like I'm still there asleep.

I peek out into the hallway and luckily it's empty. I decide to stay in the shadows as much as I can in case someone does decide to show up. The hallway has a while tile floor with yellow walls for decoration they have a few tables with some flowers on them. I try to distract myself by looking at the scenery, but it doesn't help. I just can't believe that Ren and Rafe would do something like this. Maybe it's my fault, if I would have told them about the dream and the past few days they might have been able to help me and put my mind at ease. I mean of all things being able to control the wind there has to be an explanation. If I get out of this, I'm going to talk to someone about all of it. "No, you're not. Shun remember what I told you, no one can know. If they find out, you'll be in more trouble than you've ever been. At least for now, stay low and find your brothers. This is goodbye Shun I can no longer help you. I love you" and with that my mothers voice drifted from existence.

"Hey do you want to grab a bite to eat I'm getting hungry," I start to hear voices coming down the hall. It was one of the guards. I quickly hide behind a trash bin out of sight. The guards pass and I'm safe. That was a close one. I look up from my hiding place and spot the door a couple of yards away. I quickly run to it and go outside. When I reach the outside, to my surprise I find a dimension portal waiting for me. Without hesitation I go through. It takes a few seconds to get to the other end of the portal, but its better than getting caught. I have no idea what Ren and Rafe know about, so I have to be cautious. I don't even know what's going on with me.

When I reach the end of the portal, I find myself back on Earth in Bakugan Battle Brawlers Headquarters. I let out a sigh of relief and go to find the other brawlers. If anyone can help me they can. Before looking for everyone else I go into my room and find my cloak. If the Gundalians are going to be after me I have to stay hidden. My next stop is the kitchen. If anyone knows Dan he's always looking for food. Sure enough when I walk in the first thing I see is his butt sticking out behind the refrigerator door. "Dan are you that hungry?" I say walking up to my friend.

"Shun?" Dan says coming out from behind the door. "What are you doing back so soon I feel like you just left?"

"Well, something happened and I need help. Ren and Rafe did tests on me to make sure my health was good and all, but after the test they started asking me weird questions like 'why are you lying to us?' When I didn't give them the response they wanted they shoved some sort of pill down my throat that put me to sleep. When I woke up today, O found myself handcuffed to a bed. I managed to escape and come here, but I still feel like somethings not right about all of this." Dan looks at me confused yet concerned.

"Come on Shun, I need to show you something," Dan says letting out a small chuckle. He leads me down the hall into the garage.

"Dan, What's going on? Why is it so dark in here?" Dan continues to open the door and as soon as he does lights come on. As the lights come on I begin to see Ren, Rafe, Marucho, Mira, Alice, Runo, and Fabia. "Ok, someone has to tell me what's going on." Ren, Rafe and Fabia walk up to me.

"Congratulations Shun. You passed the test," Says Fabia hugging me.

"Welcome to the team Shun," says Ren and Rafe stretching out their hands.

"This was all a test?" say letting out a small chuckle. "You guys have the hardest tests ever." I say as everyone joins in on laughing with me.

"Yes, Shun. Just a test. We needed to know if we could trust you with our planets safety." says Ren.

"It's not like we didn't trust you before, but we had to know how you acted under pressure." says Rafe.

"It's getting late we should probably start to head back."

"Ok, as long as there are no more tests I'm good." We finish saying our goodbyes once more and head through the portal back to Gundalia.


	8. Chapter 8: Problems

Shun's POV

We head through the portal and say our goodnights. While I was walking to my room, all I could do was smile and think about how I was worried for nothing. I know eventually I want to be able to tell the others about what's really happening with me, but first I need to figure it out for myself. I approach my door, turn the silver knob, and walk through. As soon as I walk through I fall onto my bed and pass out.

"Shun? Is that really you?" A man with blue hair says hugging me.

"That's my name but who are you?" I say pushing him off of me.

"I'm your brother Shun. Don't you remember me?" he says frowning and taking a step backwards.

"I don't have any brothers. I'm an only child.

"Try to think. Close your eyes and look deep inside your mind. Think about having brothers and what you would do together." He says putting his hands on my shoulders. I take a deep breath and try to remember, but nothing comes back to me.

"Nothing. There's nothing in my memory of having brothers."

"they must have erased your memory when they took you to Earth."

"Erase my memory? Who would have done that?"

"I hate to say it but mom did. It makes sense now why you don't remember me you never grew up on Crystal like the rest of us."

"But why would mom of all people want to erase my memory?"

"You have to understand that she loved you. The only reason you were ever raised on Earth is because she wanted to protect you from the war. When she sent you she ,use have erased your memory in case someone found you and wanted answers about our race."

"Who am I? Where am I from?"

"I know you have questions Shun, but I can't answer them right now. We'll meet soon don't worry." As he says his last words he disappears into the darkness and my eyes begin to blink awake. I look over at my alarm clock and see that it's only midnight, so I roll out of bed and go outside to meditate and to think over all of this craziness.

I walk outside and find a rock to meditate on. As I take a few deep breaths I can already feel the weight of the world being lifted off my shoulders. As I meditate my mind begins to clear and I'm able to process everything that has just happened. Ok I have a brother and I'm from another planet. What am I saying?! I'm human, I have always been human. I repeat these words to myself over and over again until I eventually pass out from stress.

Ren's POV

"Hey Rafe, have you seen Shun this morning?"

"No, why did something happen?"

"No its just that I cant find him anywhere."

"Maybe he walked outside," says Rafe. We walked outside and found him sitting on the rock in his meditation pose. "Good morning Shun. Shun?" I walk up and shake him a little and he lets out a yawn.

"Morning already?" whispers Shun.

"Wait. Have you been out here all night?" I ask shocked.

"I guess so," Shun says getting up from the rock stretching.

"Why were you out here?" says Rafe.

Shun's POV

"I just needed to think about somethings that's all," as much as I wanted to tell them the truth, I didn't even know what the truth is. Ren walks up to me and crosses his arms

"Shun, are you sure you're ok? If you have something to tell us don't hold back."

"Shun, we're your friends we are here to help."

"It's nothing." I say trying to ignore them. "I'm going to go out and see if I can find any trace of this enemy I'll see you guys later." I started to walk away before I even finished my sentence. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I was going to find the enemy before sunrise, so then I can go home and life can be normal again.

Ren's POV

"He's hiding something from us," I say letting out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, but what?" Rafe replies.

"Whatever it is he probably told Dan."

Let's go talk to him to see if we can get more information." We head through a dimension portal and land on Earth. When we arrive at the brawler's headquarters we know exactly where to find Dan.

"Hey Dan," I say finding him in the kitchen.

"Hey what are you guys doing here again?" he replies.

"There's something wrong with Shun, and we were wondering if you knew what it was," Says Rafe. Dan puts down the food.

"Follow me," he says leading us down a dark hallway. "If shun's hiding anything it would be in here." he opens the door and then says," good luck tell me if you find something."

We start to search the room but come up empty. "There's nothing here. Maybe he's ok after all. I mean he did sleep on a rock last night he's probably just grouchy from lack of sleep," says Rafe.

"You may be right, but I still have a feeling we're missing something. For now let's head home and see if Shun has found anything." We nod our heads in agreement and then go through another dimension portal.


End file.
